Vendedor de Ilusiones
by TetsuAkashi
Summary: Despues de terminar de grabar la serie con Kisaragi, Izumi se siente deprimido por pensar que Ryouma lo consideraba un problema y Ryouma recupera la memoria pero ahora tendra que ganarse a Izumi de nuevo al aparecer un contrincante por su amor...no es el mejor summary pero denle una oportunidad. [RyoumaxIzumi] [OCxIzumi] y apariciones de Rei y Shougo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! Este es mi primer fic acerca de este manga espero que lo disfruten, es de lo mejor este manga y si pronto tendremos su adaptación a anime, espero que les guste y pues este es un boyxboy. Así que si les gusta pasen y lean, este fic se sitúa después del capítulo 21 del manga y pues a partir de ahí yo hice que pase tiempo y obviamente Ryouma-kun no recuerde nada y sin más les dejo con el fic.**

**Ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece además de uno que sale en este episodio y seguirán viéndolo más adelante.**

**Vendedor de Ilusiones**

**Prólogo**

Después de que escuchara la plática que tuvo Kisaragi-san con Rei el último día de rodaje de la serie, lo comprendí, triste pero cierto solo le causo problemas a Ryouma-kun. Desde el principio, tal vez el solo buscaba que le pagase con sexo y por eso me ayudaba, por eso nunca confió en mí, creía que mis intenciones eran como las suyas. Extrañamente mientras pienso en esto siento algo húmedo recorrer mis mejillas, lágrimas, lágrimas derramadas por alguien que no vale la pena, Ryouma desde el principio debió decírmelo, creo que va siendo hora de que madure y deje de confiar tanto en las personas, en que deje de pensar que todas serán sinceras conmigo como lo es Rei. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a caminar hacia la salida sin que nadie lo note, necesito pensar un poco una buena caminata seguro que me despejara la mente.

**Capítulo 1**

**Ryouma POV**

Mientras tomo un café y platico con Marilyn en el set de grabación veo como ese chico Izumi se va, creo que es peligroso que vaya por ahí solo me disculpo con Marilyn y voy detrás de el para advertirle casi lo alcanzo se detuvo un minuto buscando algo saca unos lentes y puedo ver como se limpia unas lágrimas y se los coloca. Que le pudo haber pasado para que este tan triste definitivamente quiero saber, pero soy atrapado por mi manager que me pide que me presente urgentemente con el director de la compañía, casi a rastras soy llevado hacia el auto para llegar al lugar en el que se encuentra.

Pero aquella pregunta aún se encuentra en mi mente ¿Qué le paso a Izumi? De pronto ese rostro con los lentes viene a mi mente junto con otros recuerdos un beso y un te quiero Ryouma que resuenan en mi mente, de pronto todo tiene sentido el maldito de Kisaragi dijo que me hipnotizaría para que me relaje! Pero se supone que estamos en el último día de grabación que se supone que paso todo este tiempo? De pronto algunas imágenes de Izumi y yo diciéndole que si fuera una chica definitivamente seria mi tipo, yo y Marilyn, Izumi llorando…le digo a mi manager que detenga el coche y me bajo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo escuchando a mi manager gritar, demonios! Tengo que llegar con Izumi lo más rápido que pueda, pedirle una disculpa, decirle que lo amo! No quiero perderlo. Definitivamente eso será algo que no dejare que ocurra.

**Izumi POV**

Seguí caminando con las gafas puestas, me sorprende lo poco que llamo la atención con ellas, de pronto veo un parque estar ahí sin duda será lo mejor que puedo hacer para despejarme, estoy tan distraído que no veo nada más que el camino hacia el parque sin prestar atención a lo demás yo solo quiero llegar ahí y perderme un poco, dejar de pensar, escucho como todo el mundo grita y como alguien llega hasta mi y me empuja hacia un lado y la otra persona termina cayendo encima de mí.

-¿estás bien? , ¿Te duele algo?- es una voz agradable pero lo que pregunta lo hace con mucha seriedad- oye te golpeaste la cabeza?

-no- digo en un murmuro- lo siento, no veía por donde iba-

-un momento…- el joven me quita las gafas y murmura- no me digas que eres Sena Izumi?- pregunto en un murmullo devolviéndome las gafas

-no creo que sea adecuado decírtelo- dije intentando ponerme de pie

- oh disculpa no me he presentado soy el director de Megazone, Ichinose Kei, venia aquí para hablar con Sagara Rei, pero debe ser mi día de suerte pues me he topado contigo- dijo asombrado y poniéndose de pie mientras me ofrecía su mano- vayamos por un café, te apetece?

No sé por qué pero este chico tiene algo que me hipnotiza su cabello café claro y esos ojos verdes que me miran fijamente, incluso antes de darme cuenta ya estaba con él, en el café platicando sobre sus series en Inglaterra es increíble que a su corta edad ya sea director, me pregunto para que se encontraría con Rei…

**Rei POV**

No puedo creer que fui tan descuidado donde estas Izumi?! He recorrido todo el set todos celebran el final de grabación de la serie pero por ningún lado veo a Izumi o a Ryouma, tal vez Ryouma fue capaz de recordar y están celebrando, pero entonces si eso hubiera ocurrido Izumi se hubiera encargado de avisarme, alguien se acerca corriendo ooh! Creo que es Ryouma justo a tiempo a lo mejor lo ha visto por aquí

-Ryouma-kun!- él ya ha llegado aquí, se le ve muy agitado- has visto a Izumi?- pregunto rápidamente

-demonios Sagara-san venía a preguntarte lo mismo-

-un momento eso quiere decir que recuerdas? Que bien Izumi ya no estará decaído y no tendrá que leer acerca de semes todos los días.

-QUE?! De que hablas Sagara-san, en todo caso donde esta Izumi, necesito hablar con el

-no lo sé, ya lo estuve buscando por todo el edificio y no lo he podido encontrar

-demonios entonces si se fue cuando lo vi por la salida, debo darme prisa

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar y solo vi a Ryouma correr hacia la salida.

-Ooh Ichinose-san disculpe no he podido ir a la junta….que?!...no se preocupe estaré ahí en 10 minutos máximo, muchas gracias- después de terminar la llamada Salí corriendo al café que me había dicho, que hacia Izumi con el! No se supone que vendría solo a informarme sobre su petición?

**Izumi POV**

Waaaa no sabía que fuera tan interesante dirigir una película o serie, todo en Ichinose-san es fantástico no sé porque pero es tan entretenido, de pronto siento como esos ojos verdes me observan fijamente, sigue hablándome de una serie que pronto comenzara a grabar pero aún no tiene a sus actores, dice que se ha interesado en mi para participar en ella y que le encantaría que esta experiencia me sirviera para el futuro, vaya no pensé que yo fuera a sobresalir en este mundo de la farándula, esos ojos sin duda hablan con sinceridad son tan hermosos, me siento atrapado en ellos de pronto siento sus labios sobre los míos al principio me sorprendió pero se siente tan bien, que acabo correspondiéndole, hace tanto que nadie me besaba con tal intensidad, con deseo.

-Ichinose-san! Que cree que hace?!- sí, fuimos interrumpidos por Rei que pasa con él? porque esa rabia en su tono

-Ooh lo siento mucho Izumi-kun, Sagara-san y-yo…m-me deje llevar por favor mis más sinceras disculpas no era mi intención- parecía muy nervioso y se disculpaba mucho, ante ello solo pude reir un poco

-no te preocupes Ichinose-san no pasa nada- dije con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en mis mejillas, creo que Rei no pensaba lo mismo pues lo tomo del cuello y se acercó a él con una mirada terrorífica

-ni pienses en acercarte a él, a no ser que sea por trabajo

-Sagara-san te juro que no era mi intensión pero sus ojos se veían tan tristes que me deje llevar, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo!

-Rei… Ichinose-san me ha ofrecido un papel en su serie, quiero aceptarlo. Me parece una historia genial- mi sonrisa seguía ahí y Rei me miraba como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza? Que le sucede? ¬.¬' primero quiere que debute y ahora me ve como a un fenomeno…

**Rei POV**

Acababa de escuchar bien? Izumi pidiéndome aceptar un trabajo? Vaya que seguramente le ha envuelto con la historia para que el me pida que acepte, tal vez no es hora de que le dé la noticia de Ryouma-kun

-eso deja que lo discuta con Ichinose-san Izumi, me da gusto que ya se conozcan y hayan platicado acerca del proyecto, pero creo que Izumi debe descansar, así que ya nos pasamos a retirar Ichinose-san- dicho esto me puse de pie le di la mano a Ichinose y tome a Izumi para dirigirlo hacia el auto. Se veía agotado, así que decidí dejar las noticias para mañana.

**Ryouma POV**

No puedo creer que no lo encontrara, estoy agotado mañana iré a su casa sin importar que y hablare con él, esto no puede seguir así, tal vez Rei ya le ha dicho que recuerdo, pero en mi celular no aparece su número, que idiota trabajamos en una serie juntos y ni siquiera pedí su número u.ú espero que no me odie, si eso pasa matare a Kisaragi por su culpa ocurrió todo esto! ¬w¬

**Espero que me den su opinión de que les parece la idea de este fic, espero les agrade y díganme que les parece. Y si tienen alguna idea de cómo mejorar el fic con gusto la leeré ya que seguramente tendrá errores de ortografía y de gramática.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minnasan! Me alegro que haya personas que les ha gustado esta historia espero que disfruten de este segundo capitulo, les mando saludos y besos y abrazos cibernéticos :3**

**Gracias a Darkless por dejar review *3* Thaaanks!**

**Me emocione mucho cuando vi el Trailer de Love Stage y gracias a eso ya esta casi listo el capitulo 3 asi que lo tendrán aquí en uno o dos días mas! Espero que sigan leyéndo este fic para eso. Nos vemos mas abajo y disfruten la lectura.**

**Vendedor de Ilusiones **

**Capítulo 2**

**Rei POV**

Izumi ha estado extraño desde que lo encontré con Ichinose-san en ese café, es como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo, también está el que él personalmente me haya solicitado aceptar el papel en aquella serie. Hasta parece no ser mi Izumi.

-Hey Izumi-san tu ¿estás seguro de querer el protagónico de aquella serie de Ichinose-san?- ¬¬' creo que tal vez me está ignorando- Izumi-san! Te estoy hablando!

-Te escuche Rei, y si quiero aceptarlo es una buena historia, y ya que al final debute creo que debo aprovechar esta experiencia.

-Izumi-san? Desde cuando te interesa el mundo de la farándula?- Pregunto consternado, esto definitivamente no es algo normal en él.

-Nunca en realidad, pero ya que estoy atrapado en el creo que al menos debo hacerlo bien- Lo dijo con tanta frialdad que me di cuenta que ese rostro no era el de Izumi, ¿dónde estaban aquellos ojos brillantes y felices?

-Izumi ya no piensas ser mangaka?- Definitivamente eso lo traería de vuelta

-No tengo talento Rei, no vale la pena- aparque el auto en la entrada y dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de Izumi quien aparto la vista y prosiguió a bajar del auto.

Esto no me gusta nada que le paso en solo unas cuantas horas que lo perdí de vista todo estaba bien antes de salir de casa, y con Ichinose-san se veía animado. Aun con el problema de memoria de Ryouma-kun el aun sonreía y se veía feliz incluso determinado a conquistarlo de nuevo pero…Eso es! No le he dado la noticia! Definitivamente eso lo arreglara todo y volveré a tener al Izumi Otaku volando alrededor.

Me apresure a entrar y buscarlo para charlar acerca de eso pero fui interceptado por Seiya y Nagisa-san demonios, hoy no podré solucionar nada pero mañana a primera hora hablare con él, y por desgracia Shougo está de gira. Esto será un desastre si no se soluciona rápidamente.

**Shougo POV**

Vaya esta gira durara más de lo que quisiera, quería ir a celebrar el final de grabación de la serie de mi lindo Izumi, Waaaa le comprare algo especial para que se alegre

RING*** RING*** RING***

Mi teléfono suena repentinamente veo el ID y contesto sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Bueno? ¿Izumi? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto animadamente

-Oni-chan que tal estas? Cuando estuviste en el extranjero estudiaste en Inglaterra verdad?- pregunto mi lindo Izumi curioso

-Pues la gira va bien y si Inglaterra fue donde estudie y fue genial tiene unos paisajes excelentes.

-Oh debe ser sorprendente- casi podría jurar que la voz de Izumi tenía algo raro en ella, hace tanto que no lo veo que de pronto tengo ganas de viajar hacia ahí inmediatamente.

-Hey Izumi como van las cosas con Ryouma, todo está bien?- la línea estuvo silenciosa por unos minutos- Izumi?

-Todo perfecto Oni-chan- ni por teléfono puede mentirme sé que algo me oculta- no te preocupes por eso todo está bien enserio.

-si tú lo dices te creo, cuéntame que tal estuvo el final de la serie

-Fue genial es un gran aprendizaje haber trabajado con Kisaragi-san

-Me alegra Izumi, te dije que poco a poco disfrutarías del mundo del espectáculo

-Eso intento Onichan, que bueno que todo va bien con la gira, te llamare luego es hora de colgar

-Me alegro el día que me llamaras Izumi, te llamo luego, cuídate.- colgué e inmediatamente marque el número de Rei definitivamente algo está mal con mi adorable hermano pequeño. Maldición Rei no contesta, lo intentare de nuevo más tarde.

Si Ryouma Ichijou se atrevió a hacerle algo a mi querido hermano tendrá que enfrentarse a mi ira, y nada me detendrá de hacer su vida miserable.

**Izumi POV**

Llamar a Shougo me ha aliviado un poco, sé que si le digo que me voy a Inglaterra una temporada, dejaría la gira y vendría a detenerme por eso no lo hice, me sorprende como aun por teléfono descubre cuando miento. Estos días mi cama se siente como mi guarida principal y es donde pensamientos me invaden odio tenerlos, lo más triste es que seguramente solo yo los estoy sufriendo, Ryouma debe andar por ahí con Marilyn disfrutando el resto de la tarde y seguramente la noche, de pronto unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, que patético soy.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar, un mensaje pienso en Ryouma he inmediatamente descarto la idea, jamás me dio su número y jamás pidió el mío. Por curiosidad veo el remitente del mensaje un número que no tengo en la agenda, lo abro y me sorprendo un poco por el contenido

'Gracias por aceptar tomar un café conmigo, discúlpame por lo del beso no debí tomar ventaja de ti, discúlpame también con Sagara-san y muchas Gracias por aceptar el papel que te ofrecí, Pasa una linda tarde Izumi-san

P.D. Soy Ichinose Kei'

Ichinose-san? No puedo evitar soltar una leve risa, al recordar cómo se avergonzó de haber tomado ventaja de mí, es una persona muy agradable no dudo en responder

'Gracias por todo, si no fuera por usted Ichinose-san seguramente estaría en una cama de hospital, no tomaste ventaja, gracias también por eso me hiciste recordar algo, y espero con ansias comenzar a rodar la serie, una linda tarde para usted también

Sena Izumi'

No pasaron más de 2 minutos y recibí una respuesta

'por favor llámame Kei, solo soy unos años mayor que tú y después de lo sucedido creo que ya somos más cercanos ¿estas libre para ir a cenar? Tómalo como una disculpa formal por lo sucedido hoy'

Me lo pienso un momento, es solo una cena no hay nada de malo en eso y además si me quedo aquí solo seguiré lamentándome por Ryouma, creo que esto no debería afectarme, ya ha pasado 2 meses de que él no me recuerde, debo distraerme un poco para evitar que me afecte, Rei estará de acuerdo con esto para estrechar relaciones con Ichinose-san.

'Claro estoy libre, me parece que dirigirme a ti como Kei se me hace una falta de respeto Ichinose-san'

'No claro que no es una falta de respeto, me harás sentir viejo Izumi! Pasare por ti a las 8pm, Podrías darme tu dirección?'

'Bueno no hay nada de malo al fin y al cabo trabajaremos juntos Kei-san (Inserten alguna dirección que no se me la de Izumi Dx) Te esperare a las 8pm'

Raramente me siento nervioso por la cena con Ichi- no con Kei-san hace mucho que no me sentía así, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar el beso que me dio unas horas antes, la última vez que me sentí así fue con Ryouma y siento como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de solo 2 meses.

Ha sido un día muy largo espero que con la cena todo pase a ser mejor.

**Ryouma POV**

Tal vez si le hablo a Sagara-san me dé su número y podamos solucionar todo ahora mismo, no puedo creerlo mi teléfono suena son las 5pm apenas es mi manager no me queda más que contestar.

Después de la llamada de mi manager me exigió que me preparara y fuera con ella a la agencia donde debí asistir horas atrás antes de escapar e ir a buscar a Izumi. Al llegar el presidente pide verme, me exige que me haga novio de Marilyn debido a que muchos paparazzi nos han fotografiado saliendo juntos desde hace un mes.

-De ninguna manera, Marilyn y yo no podemos ser novios, ni nada- Me niego rotundamente a esa relación.

-Entonces justifica esas fotos para poder hacer una rueda de prensa y desmentirlas- me muestra una foto donde salgo abrazando a Marilyn no lo puedo creer quiero morirme, seguramente Izumi ya vio esto, ni siquiera me disculpe porque no le tuviera confianza, ¿podría aun salvar mi relación con él? Definitivamente no quiero perderlo.

-Es un malentendido, enserio, yo solo intentaba confortarla después de decirle que no podría salir con ella, fue solo un estúpido abrazo!- digo desesperado.

-bueno tienes 2 días para preparar la rueda de prensa con tu manager y si puedes integrar a Marilyn ha esto mejor. Puedes marcharte.

Ahora me siento como un bastardo, le reclame a Izumi, no me he disculpado y Sali con Marilyn por casi 1 mes y medio y el debió haber sufrido mucho, quiero ir a verlo ahora mismo, tengo que aclararle todo.

-Llévame a Senapro- le digo a mi manager determinado a aclarar las cosas hoy

-enseguida Ryouma-san

Cuando llego corro hacia la entrada y veo a Sagara-san en su computadora

-Sagara-san, por favor dime donde esta Izumi, lo has encontrado? Tienes su celular? Necesito comunicarme con el urgentemente!

-Ryouma-kun? Justo a la persona que necesito- dice Rei con una mirada confiada- él debe estar en casa solo, por favor habla con él, ha estado actuando extraño, pídele su teléfono tú mismo cuando lo encuentres, aquí tenemos unos problemas y me es imposible darte el móvil de Izumi ahora mismo discúlpame

-no te preocupes Sagara-san enseguida iré a casa de Izumi- mis ojos brillaron definitivamente mi suerte mejoraba, todo quedaría claro hoy y definitivamente recuperaría mi relación con Izumi.

Al llegar a la casa de Izumi tocó el timbre desesperado, pero nadie responde, sigo insistiendo mientras toco el timbre insistentemente, de pronto escucho su voz, pero no es la voz de siempre, hay algo malo con esa voz definitivamente.

-Oh! Ryouma Ichijou-kun buenas tardes, que lo trae por aquí?- Que hay con ese Ryouma Ichijou-kun? Siempre he sido Ryouma sin más, no sé por qué tengo este sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

-I-Izumi, ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo- la desesperación ya comenzaba a llegar a mi voz.

-No, lo siento, no puedes Ryouma-kun estoy algo ocupado.

-Izumi entonces puedes por lo menos darme tu número telefónico?

-No Ryouma-kun no puedo hacer eso tampoco, además hoy fue el último día de rodaje juntos, no lo necesitaras- su voz tiembla y mi corazón se detiene por un minuto, ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?, ¿Acaso no quiere estar en contacto conmigo?

-Izumi por favor discúlpame, lo de la revista es solo un rumor, ella y yo no…no estamos saliendo ni nada- comienzo a relatar pero me interrumpe con una voz mucho más fría de la que recuerdo alguna vez haber escuchado.

-Ichijou-san no hay nada de lo que tenga que disculparse, estás en tu derecho de salir con quien quieras y hacer lo que tú quieras- que pasa con esta actitud de él.

-Izumi! No espera!...veras…yo…ya se todo, recupere la memoria y sabes que yo…-vuelvo a ser interrumpido

-Me alegro por ti Ichijou-san, enserio no tienes que esforzarte o seguir pretendiendo, ya sé que intentas arreglar las cosas por lastima, pero Hey al menos me dejaste en claro que si fuera una chica, seria definitivamente tu tipo.

-IZUMII! Espera! Escúchame!- seguí insistiendo con el timbre pero ya no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo llegaron unos guardias que me pidieron que me retirara amablemente o que tendrían que llevarme a la comisaria. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Ni siquiera había podido obtener su número telefónico, definitivamente ese no era mi dulce Izumi pero por qué ha cambiado tan drásticamente!, incluso su voz ya no era la misma tenía algo en ella que en verdad no me gustaba, ¿acaso era mi culpa que el haya cambiado tanto? Tuve que rendirme y marcharme el día de hoy, pero mañana sin duda lograría hablar con él personalmente, aunque tuviera que trepar hasta su cuarto.

**Izumi POV**

No puedo creer que sea así de descarado, Ryouma como se atreve a venir aquí a presumirme que ya había recuperado la memoria y que ni siquiera me hablara en los rodajes. Salió con Marilyn todo este tiempo y yo ni siquiera recibía un saludo de su parte!

No puedo creerlo soy más estúpido de lo que pensé, preocupado por el todo este tiempo, y que venga y me pida mi teléfono, por dios seguro arrojo mi tarjeta cuando se la di aquel día. Ya no me siento con ánimos para ir a cenar con Ichinose-san no con Kei-san, pero si me quedo aquí solo seguiré lamentándome, todo por culpa del idiota de Ryouma, si solo quería terminar conmigo, hubiera estado bien que solo me lo dijera.

No tenía que enterarme por medio de las revistas que ya salía con Marilyn, esto también es culpa de Rei suscrito a todas esas revistas de farándula.

Pero eso ya no importa desde que Kei-san salvo mi vida me he decidido a cambiar y convertirme en una persona más fuerte y que Ryouma jamás me vea vencido.

**Espero que me digan que les ha parecido este 2do capitulo y sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mí, Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si ustedes asi lo deciden.**

**Thanks for Reading. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola sé que les dije que tenía casi listo este tercer capítulo de la historia pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado y está perdido, originalmente no iba a ser así el tercer capítulo pero creo que le cambiare un poco el rumbo a la historia jejeje.**

**De verdad gracias a todos los que dejan review, dan follow y favorite. **

**Nos vemos al final de nuevo.**

**Vendedor de Ilusiones**

**Capítulo 3**

**Shougo POV**

Izumi y su nueva actitud no me tiene para nada contento, me preocupa mucho, puedo sentir que algo ha cambiado y no para bien, lo peor del caso es que estando aquí no puedo hacer nada más que eso, preocuparme, y con Rei no contestando el estúpido celular para pedirle informes acerca del estado de mi pequeño Izumi y como no me contesta tampoco puedo pedirle que investigue que anda mal. Pensándolo mejor también puedo marcar y pedirle informes a Ryouma, maldición no tengo su número! n

─Rei! Necesito tu ayuda! ─grite molesto.

**Rei POV**

Otra vez vibra mi celular, Shougo por favor deja de molestarme en horario de trabajo. Es la Centésima vez que me marca, te devolveré la llamada después que termine de trabajar, tratándose de él seguramente no es algo tan importante.

Ahora por fin leeré el contrato que me hizo llegar Ichinose-san para Izumi, todo parece estar en orden, un momento jamás hablamos de que habría que viajar a Inglaterra para grabar; yo no puedo viajar en estos momentos Senapro está un poco atareada en estas últimas semanas, es imposible aceptar el papel para Izumi no puedo dejar que viaje solo, además Shougo seguramente haría todo un drama y no quiero pensar a que consecuencias llegaría si permito que Izumi se vaya con una persona que no conocemos bien.

**Izumi POV**

Waa que rápido para el tiempo ya es casi la hora de que llegue Kei-san, al menos espero que esta cena sea agradable y suba mi ánimo, no quiero pensar más en Ryouma.

Oh mi teléfono suena, acaba de llegar un mensaje 'Izumi discúlpame, llegare unos minutos más tarde, estoy atrapado en el trafico ' sonrió, que amable de su parte solo envió un mensaje para avisar el motivo de su tardanza.

'no te preocupes Kei-san, te espero' escribo la réplica del mensaje rápidamente y voy a sentarme al sofá, enciendo la TV para ver que hay y entretenerme un rato, me rio amargamente de lo que veo, el destino definitivamente no quiere que me olvide de Ryouma, están mostrando de nuevo una nota acerca de 'la pareja perfecta' como ha sido nombrada, apago la tele y tiro el control, casi al instante mi teléfono suena, una llamada de…Shougo?...que extraño, pero seguramente está preocupado

─Onichan? Qué ocurre? ─ Pregunto un poco extrañado

─Izumi te sientes bien? ─ Al escuchar eso pienso '¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?' si ya le había hablado una hora antes :S

─mmmm…si Onichan en realidad creo que me sentiré mejor en unos momentos─ con un tono casual le informare de mi cita, para que se alegre por mi

─Está Rei contigo? ─ Claro, seguramente Rei no le contesta el celular y por eso se preocupó y no le quedo de otra que marcarme a mí para saber que hacia

─no, él está en Senapro, quieres que le avise? ─ A mi seguramente si me contestaría

─Oh! No, no te preocupes le seguiré insistiendo en el celular─ Shougo enserio es una persona muy excéntrica, solo me hablo para saber dónde se encuentra Rei?

─Te oyes diferente, dormirás ya? ─ Su voz se oye un poco preocupada, seguramente por lo de Rei, tal vez si le digo que tendré una cita, deje de pensar en Rei un rato, debe estar agotado de pensar en donde estará.

─Que?! Jajaja no, tendré una cita- digo feliz

─U-Una cita! Con quién? A dónde? Por qué no me lo habías dicho! ─ Pregunta asustado, típico de Onichan.

─Tranquilo Onichan, es una persona de confianza y además es solo una cena. ─ Ahora debo tranquilizarlo de nuevo

─Quién es?! ~ ─ me exige

─Es con el director Ichinose Kei, Onichan tranquilo, trabajare con él en su próxima producción─ tal vez después de todo no es tan buena idea haberle dicho -.-

─Te prohíbo salir con él! ─ de todo lo que me pude imaginar que me diría, definitivamente eso no estaba.

─QUE?! No le voy a cancelar cuando ya está a unos minutos de llegar ─ De verdad cree que lo dejare tocando la puerta y diciéndole 'Onichan me prohibió salir contigo'

─Te dije que no, no saldrás con el ─ nunca había escuchado a Shougo tan molesto, enserio tenía que ser tan sobreprotector?

─Onichan ya soy mayor para escoger con quien salir ─ no hubo respuesta de su parte

─Onichan?... ─ qué le sucede, me corto la llamada! =.='

**Rei POV**

Demonios ya no lo soporto que es lo que tiene tan insistente a Shougo! -_-# le contestare y le diré que me deje en paz.

─Que quieres? Estoy trabajando sabes, maldición sabes mi horario Shougo ─ digo por demás fastidiado

─no me importa donde estas, quiero que vayas e impidas que mi hermanito salga con Ichinose Kei ─ definitivamente el tono en el que habla es diferente de a otras ocasiones, pero un momento como sabia el de Ichinose?

─mmm…cita con Ichinose? Shougo ellos apenas se conocieron esta tarde, no creo que exista tal cita, eres un paranoico ─ Enserio cree que dejaría ir a Izumi a cualquier lado con una persona que apenas conoció unas horas antes?

─Rei! No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy ordenando que vayas ─ dice con un tono por demás exigente, pero no puedo darme el lujo de dejar el trabajo a medias, eso lo sabe muy bien

─A mí solo puede ordenarme Seiya-san, Shougo ahora si me permites ─ fui interrumpido bruscamente por su réplica.

─Bien si tu no lo haces, te aseguro que Izumi se meterá en problemas con la prensa y los medios, se cómo trabaja Ichinose, el mismo Izumi me dijo que tenía una cena con él hoy mismo ─ su tono definitivamente superaba al de hermano protector que siempre usaba, estaba demasiado serio.

─Que?! De que hablas! ─ Izumi no haría eso, en estos momentos está deprimido por lo de Ryouma es imposible.

─yo… tuve una experiencia no muy agradable con Ichinose así que ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a detener a Izumi ahora mismo ─ si Shougo dice que tuvo una experiencia con Ichinose entonces no puedo dudar de él, él sabe muy bien cómo es este mundo y definitivamente no quisiera arriesgar a un novato como Izumi

─veré lo que pueda hacer ─ digo colgando al instante.

**Izumi POV**

Que llamada más extraña la de Onichan, eso de decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, es demasiado protector como Rei, suena el timbre eso solo puede indicar que Kei ha llegado, Oh que nervios, ya estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando mi celular también sonaba.

─Espera un momento Kei debo atender el celular, voy por él y nos vamos ─ Grito mientras tomo el celular

─Que pasa Rei? ─ Primero Onichan y ahora él, seguramente quiere asegurarse de que aún estoy vivo

─es cierto que tienes una cita con Ichinose-san? ─ Que?! No puedo creerlo Shougo le dijo?

─no es una cita, es como una cena solamente ─ Digo de tal forma que vea que no tiene de que preocuparse

─y quien te dio permiso de salir? Puedes correr peligro Izumi─ Por que no entienden que ya no soy un niño pequeño al que tienen que cuidar?

─Rei ya no soy un niño, además Kei-san es de confianza y ya lo conoces ─ Rei conoció a Kei-san como puede decir eso

─ Como que de confianza si apenas lo conoces, No puedes salir Izumi ─ En su voz escucho el reproche, como puede decir eso.

─ Salvo mi vida Rei, deberíamos estar agradecidos con él ─ digo un poco molesto ya he dejado esperando mucho a Kei, debo apresurarme

─ Y se lo agradezco, pero no sabemos sus intenciones ─ La preocupación en su voz ahora ya es evidente, pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme molesto.

─ Shougo te lo dijo verdad? Y también te lleno la cabeza de ideas tontas Rei ─ Digo demostrando mi enfado

─Izumi no cambies de tema, no saldrás y punto- mientras hablaba con Rei me acercaba y abría la puerta saludando a Kei con un movimiento de manos y alejando un poco el celular

─Kei-san buenas noches disculpa la demora ─ digo apenado por la espera que le debí haber causado

─N-no por favor discúlpame tu a mí por la tardanza…A-ah esto es para ti ─ Me entrego un ramo de rosas ─ espero sean de tu agrado- sonrió y las tomo para ponerlas en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

─No te hubieras molestado Kei-mientras tanto Rei seguía dándome sermones por el celular y lo interrumpo sin más

─Rei voy de salida, hablamos luego- colgué tal y como lo hizo Onichan conmigo les demostrare que Kei es una persona confiable y que no tienen que cuidarme todo el tiempo, me gire para encontrarme con el rostro de Kei un poco sorprendido ─ listo ahora si podemos marcharnos.

**Ustedes que piensan que quiera Ichinose con Izumi? Tendrá que ver con Shougo? **

**Bien desde ahora les preguntare quieren que se quede con Ryouma o quieren un final trágico, espero me lo hagan saber.**

**Espero les haya gustado este corto capítulo, el más corto que he escrito creo, si lo sé es decepcionante. **

**Me despido hasta la próxima que seguramente será pronto.**

**Besos y abrazos cibernéticos para todos~~!**

**3**


End file.
